Arachné, Galkimasera, et discussion autour d'un feu de camp
by Himawari Kunogi
Summary: [!Participation au Challenge d'avril du Collectif NoName!] Thème : "Rencontre fantastique" Pairing : H/H Rating : K/K Genre : ... Romance... Friendship... Bon, on va dire Bromance douteuse xD


**Toujours dans le souci d'améliorer la qualité de mon ignoble écriture, je participe au challenge d'avril du Collectif NoName avec le thème : " _Rencontre fantastique._ "**

 **Utiliser le fandom Final Fantasy était une évidence, vu son bestiaire. Et comme Say Nevermore m'as vendu du rêve avec son dernier chapitre du Léviathan, je ne pouvais que me précipiter a faire un Gladio/Iggy. Merci Say *keur* C'est court, c'est futile et mal écrit. Mais j'espère arriver a tiré un petit sourire sur vos frimousses :D Sur ce, enjoy !**

 **[Merci a la/le Guest pour le commentaire. Je n'avais pas vu cette faute de frappe.**

 **Et je m'excuse toujours pour mon écriture auprès de qui liras. Je n'ai toujours pas de bêta pour me corriger, malheureusement]**

* * *

 ** Arachné, Galkimasera, et discussion autour d'un feu de bois.**

Encore une longue journée de marche, épuisante...

Si Ignis n'aurait pas été aussi soucieux de son image, il aurait sûrement soupiré de lassitude en observant les deux gamins turbulents qu'étaient le prince du Lucis et son ami roturier. Ceux-ci cavalant comme de beaux diables, a l'extrême opposé de leur rencontre nocturne fortuite.

Arachné, comme la désignait le bestiaire des mercenaires qu'ils avaient obtenu au QG du clan Méldacio quelques jours plus tôt.  
Un arachnide, comme son nom le laissait présumer. D'une taille fortement impressionnante. D'une laideur repoussante.  
Mais aussi et surtout, d'une agressivité alarmante.

Occupé qu'il était a surveiller du coin de l'œil, Prompto et Noctis qui s'étaient réfugiés en équilibre précaire sur le sommet d'un rocher. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite a l'attaque d'un petit Galkimasera sournois qui le prit d'assaut a une vitesse fulgurante. Et se sentit tiré vers l'arrière alors qu'un coup de griffe du deamon-diablotin, fendait l'air du lieu où il s'était tenue précédemment.

- **Fait gaffe un peu ! J'ai déjà assez a faire avec les deux fillettes.**

Le sermonna le bouclier en le relâchant souplement avant d'asséner un violent coup de sa lourde épée qui, non-chanceux d'avoir blessé leurs ennemies, créa un tourbillon d'air assez puissant pour les maintenir a distance.

- **Navré, je m'inquiétais pour eux.** Répondit-il simplement, encore un peu troublé par le court moment de sauvetage qu'il venait de vivre.

Il n'avait jamais eut a s'opposer au bouclier du roi. Même en combat amical. Mais la facilité avec laquelle il venait de se faire soulever du sol, lui confirma que ses suspicions étaient fondées.  
Physiquement, il ne faisait pas le poids face a Gladolius Amicitia.

Et c'est un poil contrarié, qu'il utilisa un sort de brasier pour imprégner la lame de ses dagues. Avec lesquelles il élimina rapidement et aisément (le tout avec une grâce non-négligeable), les Galkimaseras trop rapides pour son ami a la lourde épée.  
Puis se tournant vers la hideuse Arachné, lui envoya un autre sort de feu. Qui combiné a la lumière vive de la fusée éclairante que Prompto avait lancée en l'air (sans doute pour créer un espace de sûreté pour lui et le prince) Eut raison du deamon, déjà affaiblit par la clarté.

Il y eut un silence religieux de la part des quatre hommes, quand la bête s'effondra a terre en un gémissement perçant avant de s'évaporer en volutes de particules noirâtre.  
Silence que le petit blond surexcité, se hâta de déchirer d'un cri presque aussi nuisible que l'agonie de l'arachnide géant.

- **WOUHOUHOU ! On est en vie ! Et je sais ce qu'on va manger pour fêter ça !**

- **J'aurais bien dégusté cette araignée. La cuisson était parfaite.** Dit le chambellan, d'un ton des plus sérieux. Continuant d'observer les particules qui se dispersaient dans les airs, alors que les flammes de ses lames commençaient a se dissiper.

- **Beu... Ce sera sans moi.** Fit Noctis avec une mine dégoutté, que son ami arachnophobe plussoya d'une onomatopée de révulsion drastique. Pendant que tout deux daignaient enfin redescendre de leur gros caillou.

- **Beau travail Ignis !** S'exclama finalement le bouclier. Gratifiant, le jeune Scientia d'une tape amicale a la force considérable, sur l'épaule.

Le concerné ne répondit pas immédiatement, regardant le visage avenant de son ami.  
... Ou, était-ce lui qui le trouvait avenant ?  
Toujours est-il que son sourire franc et ses yeux d'ambre chaleureux, lui tirèrent une expression satisfaite. Avant qu'il ne se reprenne et se tourne vers son prince.

- **Il serait peu-être temps de songer a se reposer. J'ai vu un sanctuaire pas si loin d'ici.**

- **On te suit Iggy !** Claironna l'artilleur.

Quelques instants plus tard, le quatuor se trouvait assit autour d'un feu de camp, devant leurs plats fait avec amour par le fin stratège du groupe.

Prompto ne manqua pas de le complimenter sur ses talents culinaires et Noctis de confirmer a mi-mot que " **Oui. C'était pas mal** ". Juste avant que tout deux ne s'assoupissent en entamant une énième partie de leur jeu mobile favoris : _King's Knight_

- **Ah non, me dis pas qu'ils se sont endormis?!** Grogna l'imposant Gladius.

- **Il semblerait...** Confirma le cuisinier.

- **Quels gamins ! Je dois même les porter jusqu'à leurs lits, maintenant.** Se plaint le géant en roulant des yeux, un air las peint sur sa figure balafrée.

- **Il semblerait...** Répéta Ignis, après un silence où seules les respirations régulières de leurs cadets, se laissaient entendre.

- **C'était du beau boulot, toute a l'heure...** Continua Gladiolus, ne semblant pas vouloir s'occuper des deux énergumènes assoupis a même le sol dans des positions incongrus. **Désolé que ça t'aie mis en colère, c'était pas le but.**

- **Comment ?** Ignis écarquilla les yeux, en se tournant vers son ami et allié.

- **Tu sais, même si je suis plus fort, tu est beaucoup plus efficace. Tu l'as parfaitement prouvé ce soir.**

Ignis resta coi un instant, avant de reprendre contenance en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- **Je n'étais pas énervé. Je n'aime pas me faire surprendre, voilà tout.** Le géant rit face a sa négation et le chambellan sentit l'irritation grimpé en flèche. **Je ne te permets pas de rire.** Asséna-t-il d'un ton plus contrarié qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- **Excuse-moi.** Se hâta de répondre le géant, d'un ton néanmoins joyeux.

L'amabilité et la politesse de son ami eurent peu a peu raison de son embarras. Et c'est a contrecœur qu'il esquissa un sourire amusé.

- **Je pense pouvoir te battre, en combat rapproché. Ton arme est trop lourde, elle freine tes mouvements. Et même si ta garde frontale est toujours parfaite, tu laisse trop de failles a l'arrière.**

- **J'ai l'habitude de prendre de face... Tu sais bien qu'il est difficile de me contourner.** Répondit calmement le balafré.

- **Difficile, ne veut pas dire impossible. Je suis plus léger et plus rapide. Ça serait un jeu d'enfant de passer dans ton dos.** Continua Ignis en se levant pour aller se servir une tasse d'Ebony.

Gladiolus eut un moment de réflexion, en suivant son déplacement des yeux.

- **Tu réfléchis souvent a comment m'attaquer de dos ?** Demanda-t-il finalement, en voyant le stratège reprendre sa place en sirotant son infâme boisson.

Celui-ci eu un tressaillement imperceptible et se contrôla pour avaler sa gorgée sans s'étouffer.

- **C'est mon travail, Gladio. Je réfléchis a tout ce qui pourrait arriver.** Arriva-t-il finalement a articuler, sans tousser.

- **ça m'étonnerais que tu aies déjà réfléchi a comment maîtriser Prompto ou Noctis. Et ce n'est pas simplement parce que tu n'en vois pas l'utilité en combat. Je me trompe ? Comparer ta force a ceux que tu considères comme des enfants, n'as pas d'intérêt pour toi. Et rien que pour ça, je me sens honoré.**

- **Et moi, je m'étonnerai toujours autant de voir a quel point l'esprit caché derrière ses muscles, peut s'avérer aiguisé.** Admit Ignis en offrant un sourire. Les flammes dansantes du feu de camp animant d'une lueur joueuse, son regard vert vivace.

Un silence tendu, où la respiration des deux plus jeunes et les crépitements du brasier se firent plus forts, prit place. Silence qu'un soupir contrit du géant, vint finalement briser.

- **Dis, tu veux vraiment continuer comme ça ?** Demanda-t-il, toujours aussi calmement.

- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.** Répondit, peut-être trop précipitamment, le cuisinier.

- **Peut-être que tu aurais l'esprit moins embrumé si tu regardais autre chose que "mes arrières".** Cette fois-ci, le chambellan recracha son breuvage dans sa tasse, en un petit toussotement outré.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?!** Chuchota-t-il rapidement, en lançant un regard vers les deux endormis. Toujours ronflants.

- **Que tu devrais te laisser aller. Tout est déjà assez compliqué, pas la peine de se rajouter des barrières qui n'ont pas lieu d'être.**

- **Je ne rajoute aucune barrière, Gladiolus. Ces murs sont érigés depuis bien longtemps, et tout est déjà trop compliqué pour essayer de les abattre seuls.** Finit-il par déclarer en se levant de sa place, et retroussant ses manches pour ramasser les assiettes et verres abandonnés au sol.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, son ami se lever a son tour pour lui venir en aide.

- **T'es pas seul.** Dit doucement le géant, en s'arrangeant pour capter le regard de l'autre homme. **T'as le droit de penser a toi, aussi. Noct n'est pas un nouveau-née, Ignis.**

Les yeux d'ambres tendres et profonds, s'harmonisant d'une façon envoûtante a la lumière chaude des flammes, le captivèrent pendant un laps de temps qui lui sembla bien trop long. Et c'est avec un certain remord que le stratège s'en détourna, indiquant ainsi son refus.

- **Va plutôt coucher ses deux-là.** S'esquiva-t-il.

Le bouclier grogna de mécontentement, mais s'exécuta sans attendre. Laissant Ignis seul, l'esprit plus troublé que jamais. Une nouvelle crainte l'accablant...

Celle de céder.


End file.
